For the Love of the Game
by TheDreamerSetFree
Summary: Oliver Wood loves Quidditch, that is a known act. When he meets a Ravenclaw girl in his year who doesn't know how to fly at all, what happens when she becomes Ravenclaw's best chaser? Rivalries ensue, tensions rise, and wars are fought. Somehow in this darkness, can love survive? Sara Bridges pushes all of Oliver's boundaries and he doesn't care at all. T because I'm careful.


A.N. HELLO HELLO HELLOOOOOO so this is my first one shot ever and it got a bit long. Please review! I need criticism! I'll be doing a different one shot for different fandoms and pairing once a week until November. So, please review!

The shock of dark hair signaled Oliver Wood that _she _was taking advantage of the free Quidditch time as well. He sat back on his broom for a second and watched her fly round and round the pitch. He remembered first year, and a tiny Ravenclaw.

"C'mon, Sara! Get your broom up!" Madam Hooch called.

A small, shaking Ravenclaw positioned herself on the broom and pushed off. She squeaked slightly and grabbed tightly to the end. Some Gryffindors laughed as she almost fell off. Oliver felt bad for her. Sara got a determined look across her glasses clad face. Sara lifted off even higher and you could see the concentration on her face. She murmured something and was suddenly flying with ease, broom perfectly in position. Hooch had trusted them to use the Pitch and now as she watched the young girl, she instructed Oliver to guard the hoops.

This was what he trained for.

She put a few other kids out, but didn't release the Bludger. Instead, she threw up the two Quaffles. Sara caught a Quaffle and examined the rings. She threw it in a high arc and it landed in the middle ring perfectly.

Year 2 brought excitement. Oliver had joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Sara had made the Ravenclaw team. The young girl was teased, by her Quidditch team and by others. With shoulder length, frizzy black hair, giant glasses, pale, freckly, and short; she was an easy target. He wanted to say something. Especially when he saw her sitting alone at meals, reading a book about Quidditch. But, he never had the courage to do so.

- Year 3

"Someone's been injured in the Quidditch game! It's bad!" a first year cried, running into the common room.

"Who's playing?" Oliver asked.

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," the boy answered.

Dread filled his stomach as he rushed out. Who cares about Potions, anyways? Please, _please_ don't be her.

It was her.

He watched, waited, _guarded_ her bedside. Sara whimpered occasionally as her bones mended, but never woke up. He had begged, pleaded the nurse to stay. Somehow she complied.

"Thanks, Wood," she mumbled in the morning.

"Anytime, Bridges," he smiled.

Year 4

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Fred asked, pointing out a pretty Ravenclaw.

Her long, dark hair was pulled into a messy bun as her nose was buried in a book.

"No way," George breathed.

"It can't be," Angelina grinned.

"What?" Oliver looked up from his Quidditch book.

"Look at her broom," Fred gaped.

The girl stood, tall and slim. She was muscular, yet not in the beefy way, and she was carrying a Phoenix 460.

"That's Sara," Oliver choked out.

"Hey Wood!" she smiled brightly, approaching them.

"Bridges," he nodded, brown eyes sparkling at their inside joke.

"Your team better be ready. Ravenclaw is prepared to take you down," she teased. It was their first year as Captains.

"Ms. Bridges," Professor Flitwick came up behind her, face grave.

"What's wrong?" her face dropped.

"Headmaster Dumbledore needs to see you," he said apologetically.

The grip on her broom tightened as she walked towards the front of the hall. Shoulders back, jaw set, face hard.

_Be strong_, he pleaded.

You only talk to the Headmaster if you're in big trouble or something happened. Knowing Sara, he picked the ladder.

They tried to return to breakfast when a loud cry made the hall go silent. Sara's books and broom clattered to the floor as McGonagall and Flitwick helped her out. Her shoulders shook the entire time with sobs.

He glanced over at her empty seat. It had been a week now. She never showed up to meals, never went to class, Rachel had to step into her place as Captain until she came back.

He turned back to his breakfast when the door creaked open and silence. Sara stepped in, shoulders hunched and eyes bloodshot. She took her seat at the Ravenclaw table and never spoke. She barely touched her food. She has her books with her, but no broom.

Oliver found her afterwards, knees tucked in and hair falling around her face. She was right next to the Quidditch pitch.

So, he sat.

And she sighed.

Sat. Sighed.

"Death Eaters," she mumbled.

"What?" his head snapped up.

"Death Eater killed my parents. Set the house on fire, danced around it as they burned alive," she shuddered.

He wrapped her in a hug and sat there for what seemed like hours.

Year 5

"I asked someone to come in and help us. She's an amazing Chaser, best one at Hogwarts in years. Even if she's Ravenclaw's captain, she's a good person and won't reveal you," Wood told him as he and Harry lugged out the trunk that held the balls.

"You flatter me, Wood," a voice snarked.

Harry adjusted his glasses and glanced between her and Oliver. There was obviously something between the two captains.

"Potter, meet Sara Bridges. Ravenclaw's captain, best Chaser, genius, makes me want to rip my hair out sometimes," Wood smirked, "Now, where are the Weasley's?"

"They're coming, relax," she rolled her eyes.

He gently pulled on her ponytail and she narrowed her eyes playfully.

"You're going to get it, Wood!" she yelled, chasing him.

George sidled up next to Harry with Fred on the other side, "We have a bet with the Ravenclaw's on when they're going to get together."

Oliver and Sara returned, breathless and laughing.

"Alright, Potter, get up there. McGonagall charmed this Snitch to return when I call it," Wood explained, popping open the trunk, "Bridges, tossing Quaffle."

She was on her broom in an instant and caught it effortlessly.

"You two," he pointed to the twins, "I'm releasing one Bludger only. Potter needs to learn how to avoid. Bridges is quick, but if a Bludger is going straight towards her, she'll get hit. Don't let it near her, got it?"

The twins nodded, faces serious for once. They knew what it was like to get hit by a Bludger. They grabbed the clubs and lifted off. He let the Bludger out and flew to position.

"Potter, worry about the Snitch, but don't forget to check your surroundings!" he called.

Sara launched the Quaffle lightly and he caught it. The twins were doing great and keeping it away from the others, but making Harry wary.

Until the Bludger flew right above Sara's head.

"Fred! George!" she called, dodging it as it started to chase her.

"We're trying!" the twins cried.

She leaned forward, spinning towards the ground and just as her feet touched the ground, the Bludger slammed into her. Sara rolled slightly and gasped, blue eyes cracking open. The Weasley's jammed the Bludger into the trunk as Harry and Oliver ran over.

"Is it bad?" she winced.

"It's broken," Oliver nodded, face masked into fury.

"It was tampered," Fred said apologetically.

"Practice is over," Wood growled, helping her up.

"Your ankle is busted, too?" he asked.

"I slammed into the ground pretty hard," she hissed in pain.

Slowly, he helped her limp to the infirmary, arm cradled to her chest.

"Ms. Bridges!" Madame Pomfrey cried, "Oh, lay her down on that cot there, Mr. Wood."

"Who are you playing next?" he asked.

"Slyther- Marcus Flint," she cursed.

As he was getting her settled in, Professor McGonagall made her way into the infirmary.

"Ms. Bridges, I was informed you were injured while helping Mr. Potter learn Quidditch," she said, "Do you have any idea who would tamper with the Bludger?"

"Marcus Flint, Professor. He knows my team is favored to win against his," Sara mumbled.

"Thank you. I hope you heal fast. And Mr. Wood! If you need to skip or be late to classes, just tell me."

With that, she was gone.

"Alright, let's examine this break," Madame Pomfrey said, hurrying over.

"It's what you've all been waiting for! Ravenclaw versus Slytherin!" Lee Jordan announced as the Quaffle was thrown up. Oliver, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred, George, Harry, Hermoine, and Ron had come to support their friend. Sara led the Ravenclaws to getting ten points quickly.

"10 for Ravenclaw! Look at them go! Font has the Quaffle. Now it's to Feerman and oh! Intercepted by Sara Bridges! Beautiful catch by a beautiful girl! It seems like I'm getting the stink eye from Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood, ladies and gentlemen!" Lee commented.

"Hush! Talk about the game!" McGonagall admonished him.

The seeker had spotted the Snitch. Sara swerved to the left to give him some room and threw the Quaffle. It went right into the Keeper's blind spot and into the hoop. Ravenclaw went wild.

"Again by Sara Bridges! Oliver Wood, truly, is a lucky guy!"

"SHUT UP, JORDAN," Oliver yelled, face turning red in embarrassment.

The Snitch was lost again. Remington got the ball from Feerman and dodged Sara, Rachel, and Grace, her fellow chasers. Sara was about to intercept when Flint yanked back on her broom. She grabbed on tightly and fought to regain control as the stands erupted in jeers and boos.

"Foul!" Madam Hooch called as Rachel and Grace made sure she was on her broom.

Grace threw the foul shot perfectly through the hoop.

Sara tossed to Rachel who tossed the Quaffle back to her. They went back and forth, confusing the Slytherins until Grace plowed through, chucking it into the hoop.

"YES! THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE! YEAH!" Wood cheered.

That was before Feerman rammed into her. When she was highest up. Sara caught hold of her broom and shut her eyes tightly.

"After some horrible cheating by Feerman, Ravenclaw captain Sara Bridges is left to dangle for her life from her broomstick. If this game wasn't interesting before, it is now," Lee said.

"JORDAN, I WILL PUT YOU IN DETENTION UNTIL YOU GRADUATE!" McGonagall shrieked.

Teachers were getting their wands at ready, but Dumbledore ordered them to wait.

Sara bit her lip in concentration and swung her legs back and forth. She picked up enough momentum to slide onto her broom.

Until her hand slipped.

Cries and gasps went through the arena and then silence.

"If you can swing your legs back and forth, you would be able to pull yourself up. If you're in a situation when you're falling, stay calm and think rationally. Being a Chaser is dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt out there, okay, Bridges?" she heard Oliver say.

She remembered that day. He was helping her learn Quidditch. She was terrified of falling.

She swung her arm up and caught the edge of her broom, swinging her legs and hopping on. The arena erupted into cheers as she leaned forward, catching her breath. In, out, in, out.

"SARA BRIDGES FOR THE WIN! TAKE THAT SLYTHERIN! THAT'S REAL STRENGTH!" Lee cried. McGonagall said nothing, but smirked.

"We can forfeit if needed," Rachel told her worriedly.

"No. I can do this. Make sure Ben gets the Snitch. Slytherin is going down," she snapped, "BETA DELTA FORMATION."

The Beaters flanked the Chasers as they caught the Quaffle, speeding through. The Chasers split up into different ways and tossed the ball back and forth to each other. Grace tossed it to Sara who threw it in.

"AND BEN GRAVES HAS GOT THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW HAS WON!"

Sara landed and marched up to Marcus.

"YOU! You may be a 6th year, but you're a big, SLIMY GIT," she snarled.

"Oh, you liked that little trick? Next time, it'll work," he laughed.

She decked him. It was comical to watch. He, being 6'4, looked like a giant couldn't take him. Yet, here was this 5'7 Ravenclaw making his knees buckle and nose bleed with a single swipe of her fist.

Oliver and the others waited outside as she got dressed. She appeared, hair loose and eyes sparkling, in her sweater, pants, and tie and he swept her into a tight hug. He twirled her around a bit before setting her down.

"You scared the hell out of me!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking at her feet.

"Not your fault," he shook his head.

Then, he did something that surprised them all.

He bent down and kissed her.

"SARA BRIDGES. STOP BLOODY WALKING AND LET ME CATCH UP!" Oliver shouted, almost slipping on the ice that was in patches along the ground.

The Ravenclaw rolled her eyes and stopped in her tracks. She was ladened with giant books and quills and such. He took half of her books and continued as she trudged behind. It had snowed all last night, but the teachers were determined to get the last bits of class in before the Christmas break.

"Are you going home for the break?" she asked, adjusting her hat.

"Nope. Gotta stay after and study. Are you going to the Weasley's?" he glanced at her.

She was adorable, black locks falling down her shoulders from under her blue beanie. Her nose and cheeks were red and she was bundled up to guard herself from the bitter wind.

"I don't know. I was on my way to talk to Fred and George," Sara shrugged.

She frowned slightly as they entered the Great Hall, "It's the first Christmas…."

"Without them, I know," he nodded.

She ran her stuff up to her room and came back, wearing jeans, boots, and a scarf.

"Hogsmeade time!" Fred called, passing them.

"Weasley, am I going to the Burrow for Christmas break?" Sara inquired, pulling him back.

"If you want. We've got Potter and Bill and Charlie coming. Mum may need the extra help," he responded.

"I don't want to add extra stress," she bit her lip.

"You're not a bother," George shook his head, coming up behind her.

"I think I'm just going to stay back this time. I feel like I just need to be alone. That my parents are there in spirit."

"We understand," Fred patted her shoulder.

"Go on ahead, you," she teased, pushing them forward.

"You don't have to be alone," Oliver said quietly.

"I don't know. It's just going to be hard. Oliver, I don't know how I feel. I want to feel happy, but I feel...alone," she whispered.

"Sara," he murmured.

In a flash, she was hugging him tightly. He stroked her hair gently and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"You're not alone, okay? You've got me, the Weasley's, the team, Potter, even Granger. How about we spend Christmas together?"

So, they did.

Year 6

They both hated that year. The Quidditch season was cut short because of the Chamber of Secrets being open. Sara was returning a book to the library when she saw Hermione, struggling with a bunch of papers and books.

"Can I help in some way?" she approached the younger girl.

"That would be much appreciated," Hermione nodded.

Sara kneeled down and shot up when she heard hissing.

"You heard that, too,?" Hermione asked.

Sara nodded, grasping her wand tightly.

The Basilisk lunged forward as she fired spell after spell. Hermione flashed a mirror and it caught Sara, the Basilisk's, and her eyes.

Oliver had been walking back from Divination when he heard a loud scream. He sprinted forward and froze. Two more attacks.

"Mr. Wood, come with me," McGonagall said, striding towards the infirmary.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry. Please stay calm," she sighed and led him over to a cot.

A cot with Sara's petrified body on it.

The horror etched on her face made him want to throw up and cry at the same time.

"She had been protecting a second year student," McGonagall added.

His Sara. His daring, feisty, kind Sara.

He sat next to her at least once a day. Harry and Ron came in a few times to see Hermione. They asked how he was doing.

"I'm fine. Just kill the damn thing already," he snapped.

Then, it was that day. He was finishing off his homework and barely eating his dinner. Potter beat the Basilisk woo hoo! Sara's smiling face was still frozen in terror.

"Harry! Wood!" Neville cried.

There they were, Hermoine's bushy mane and Sara's bright smile. Potter and Weasley ran to meet their friend while Sara walked over to him. He rose, meeting her in the middle.

"People are watching," she whispered.

"I don't care," he murmured.

So, they kissed right then and there, in front of anyone.

"PAY UP, RAVENS!" the Weasley's cheered.

Year 7

Sara grinned as Professor Lupin addressed them. It was Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. She had convinced Oliver to join and was super excited.

"We'll be starting off with something easy today. A boggart. I'm sure you've already read the papers and know what it is and how to defeat it, but now, you have a chance to try it. Mr. Wood, you're up first," Lupin said.

She squeezed Oliver's hand tightly and watched as he stepped up to the front. Prof. Lupin unlocked the wardrobe and out popped a Bludger. It flew straight towards Sara. She ducked, popping back up and furrowing her brow. It slammed into the wall and broke a broom before coming back towards her. She barely missed it that time.

"Riddikulus!" Oliver shouted, pointing his wand at it.

It turned into a sparkly pink bowling ball.

Person after person went before it was her turn. The boggart shifted into bodies. Her parents. The Weasley's. Burning. Screams. Her team. Gryffindor's team. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Oliver. Then, the fire died and all that stood there was a Death Eater.

"RIDDIKULUS!" she screamed, firing the spell.

The Death Eater was transformed into a pink bunny. Lupin threw the bunny into the wardrobe and turned to her.

"Class dismissed. Ms. Bridges, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Remus, are you sure?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"She's a Metamorphagi. She needs to learn Animagus," he nodded, "She'll be an amazing Auror."

"My parents died from that job. What makes you think I have a better chance?" Sara asked from her perch on the desk.

"You take Advanced DADA, skilled in Quidditch, and you're a Metamorphagi. Simple, really," he shrugged.

"It's just because I'm a nerd, athlete, and rare being. Oh, I thought it was for my sparkling personality," she said dryly.

"Lessons start every other day, 4-6, here. Starting tomorrow," McGonagall informed her and walked out.

"How's Tonks?" Sara turned to Remus.

"Don't worry. You can ask her when she comes to help with Metamorphagus training. Now, go. See that boy toy of your's and ace your classes. See, this is why your parents made me your godfather," he spoke distantly, staring off into the distance.

"Oh, hush," she swatted him and left.

Something was up. Sara was more distant and disappeared throughout the day. Heck, Rachel said she was late for practice more than once.

He wasn't clingy. But, he knew when she was off.

"Will you be at the game?" he asked her when they were sitting in the courtyard with their friends.

Her head shot up out of her book and she frowned, "I'll try. I have to talk to Professor Lupin about some extra credit."

"Okay, what's up?" he demanded.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," she shook her head furiously.

"Don't lie," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not lying!" she protested, "Why don't you shove off of my case, huh?"

"Obviously something's up," he crossed his arms., "Stop lying, get off your high horse, and talk."

"Oh, so now you're an expert at me? Wow, way to be a jerk," she snapped, gathering her stuff and leaving.

It was his fault. Damn, he really was a jerk. By the pissed look from his friends, he had screwed up.

He was searching everywhere for her to apologize. He passed by Professor Lupin's class and froze.

"It's going to backfire!" McGonagall shouted.

"Try, Sara, try!" Lupin called.

He burst in, wand drawn and fearing for the worst. Instead, McGonagall and Lupin were facing a panther. It's warm, blue eyes made him step back and gasp. He knew those eyes.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO?!" he shouted, lifting his wand.

A hand grasped his wrist, pushing it down. Sara had fury masking her face as she curled her fingers around his wand.

"I think I should tell him. Professor, if you could," she said softly with a sharp edge to her tone.

McGonagall nodded and Sara stalked out, dragging him along. She handed him a broom and mounted her own, pushing off.

"Where are we going?" he called.

Silence.

Within minutes, they slowed down, arriving at a meadow that was scorched with flames. Charred remains of a house stood in front of them.

"This is…" he couldn't get it out

"My home. Or, what's left of it," she said bitterly, "What I tell you here, cannot leave you. Ever."

He nodded.

"Alexander and Eliza Bridges were not Muggles. They were Slytherin and Hufflepuff. They became Auror's with the help of my godfather, Remus Lupin. Eliza was originally Elizabeth Tonks, a Metamorphagi. As was my father. I can change appearances at will and I'm in training to be an Auror. After this year ends and you sign onto Puddlemere United or Chudley Cannons, I'll be in training. Oliver, being near me makes you able to be attacked. I'm leaving Hogwarts during Christmas break for good. I haven't told my team yet, but it's for the best," she sighed.

"Seven years. Seven years and you hid all of this," he breathed, "Damn, you aren't Ravenclaw. You're Gryffindor."

"You aren't mad?" she looked surprised.

"It's not my place to tell you how to live your life," he shook his head.

Within seconds, she was hugging him tightly. He shut his eyes, just relishing in the moment.

"Do you still have to leave?" he whined.

She laughed softly.

_**They kept in touch….**_

She went to most of his games, always being the loudest one cheering. He helped her study late at night and made tea and coffee and told her she would pass the damn test because she was brilliant and he knew she could do it.

"Wood! There's a fan here for you!" Tera teased.

He rolled his eyes, jogging over to his grinning girlfriend. She pushed off the wall she had been leaning on and gave him a chaste kiss.

"So, you're a redhead now?" he smirked, tugging her hair.

"Mhmmm. Watch this," she smiled brighter. Her nose turned slimmer and up while her skin paled and freckles appeared. Her eyes turned green and her smile revealed a gap in her teeth.

"Pardon," a voice drawled behind them. They turned and Sara froze.

"Have you seen this girl?" a man in a black coat asked, holding up a WANTED poster. It had her smiling and waving to a camera as the other Aurors moved her inside.

"No, she 'asn't been around for a while," she shook her head, taking on a Scottish accent, "We'll tell ya if we see 'er."

"Thank you," he nodded, walking away.

"Death Eaters. There is something going on. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Be careful," he whispered.

She came back, three months later, with a black eye, bloody nose, and broken arm.

"By Merlin!" he jumped up from where he was sitting on the couch, ushering her inside and laying down.

"What happened?" he ran his fingers through her hair.

"The Order," she mumbled before falling asleep.

She didn't leave without a smile, kiss, and a ring on her finger.

A vow. A vow that she would come back.

Christmas rolled around and he slowly trudged through the mountain of snow to his apartment door. He grinned at the sight of a black ball of fur curled up on his front stoop. Oliver unlocked and opened the door, letting the panther in. It waited until he closed and locked the door before shifting into Sara.

"You're freezing," he mumbled, kissing her chastely.

"You're late," she smirked.

He draped a blanket over her shoulders and went to make hot chocolate. Sara placed some presents under the makeshift tree he had assembled a week prior. Quidditch practice was limited with the cold and snow, so he had been busy decorating the apartment.

"What's new with Potter?" he asked, handing her a mug.

"The Order has been busier than ever. I'm surprised they gave everyone today off. Harry's at more risk than ever with Umbridge taking over Hogwarts. But, I've been informed that because of my early training, I can become an Auror sooner than I thought," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

Tonight, there was no danger, no war. She was unscathed and he wasn't tired for once. Tonight, it was Christmas and it was a time to love and heal.

The next year was worse. Being a full Auror, Sara was busy and tired all the time, but came home more often. They were slowly, but surely, planning the wedding.

"I'll be home soon," she had said a week ago, apparating to the Ministry.

A week.

He was busy with Quidditch, let his mind not worry too much. Until his sobbing fiancée showed up at his doorstep.

"My parents, Sirius, and now this…" she cried, "Dumbledore is dead."

His heart jumped in his throat, his head spun. Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time, was dead. If he died, would Harry be next? Or worse, Sara?

"It's going to be okay," he whispered.

Was it? He didn't know.

The year flew by and then he got it. In the middle of Quidditch practice, a bright light flashed and a panther appeared.

"HOGWARTS IS UNDER ATTACK. I REPEAT, HOGWARTS IS UNDER ATTACK. PLEASE, HELP!" Sara's voice cried before the patronus disappeared.

"Let's go!" he called, flying towards his old school.

They apparated while flying, diving into Hogwarts. He spotted Sara easily with charms and curses flying around her rapidly.

"Nice of you to show up!" she called, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

A Death Eater's wand flew out of his hand. She grabbed Oliver's hand and they sprinted towards some first years hiding.

"Get them out of here!" she yelled, firing spell after spell at Voldemort's army.

He was moving the kids out of the way when a scream was heard.

A scream he recognized the voice of.

"Crucio!" the Death Eater cackle, torturing her again.

"You're the Bridges' child, aren't you?" he hissed, whipping out a knife.

Oliver surged forward when two Death Eaters blocked in, locking into a duel.

"Hmmmm. I think "FAILURE" would be a great tattoo, don't you?"

Another Death Eater hit her with Crucio after Crucio as he cut into her arm.

"You're just an Auror, aren't you? Just a simple, weak, false Auror?" the Death Eater cooed, "Like your parents? A Pureblood and a Mudblood. A Slytherin who failed us!"

The screams quieted and Oliver feared for the worst. He lashed out, killing the two Death Eaters and froze.

There was a body lying dead on the floor.

Thank Merlin, it wasn't her.

The panther turned into a human and Sara collapsed onto the floor, shaking.

"Hey, hey, look at me," he fell to his knees, placing his hands on her face. Her eyes met his and he kissed her forehead gently.

"It's okay," he whispered. He knew why she was so terrified. It wasn't a spell that caused this. It was her. Her claws. Her hands, murdered a man.

They won. But, they weren't without memories. Sara had lost Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Sirius, Dumbledore, and her parents throughout it all. Oliver lost two teammates, some close Gryffindor friends.

They both lost Fred.

They both had nightmares.

The scar on her arm was a reminder every day of the pain and loss.

But, they were both healing.

22 years later, Oliver Wood approached the Quidditch pitch and saw _her._ With her bright smile and dark hair and blue, blue eyes. Sara Wood landed and dismounted her broom, kissing her husband quickly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and sighed.

"A new year, new students," he mumbled into her hair.

"Ravenclaw is going to whoop your ass this year," she snorted.

"Not a chance," the Quidditch professor and Head of Gryffindor House smirked.

"Oh, really? Why not?" she teased.

"We have Potter, Weasley, Tanya, and Remus," he boasted.

They had seven kids: Remus, Elizabeth, Caleb, Tanya, Zoe, and the twins, Jim and Alfie. Remus and Tanya were proud Gryffindors while Elizabeth, Caleb, and Zoe were Ravenclaws. Jim and Alfie were Slytherins. He became the Quidditch instructor at Hogwarts and she was the Defense Against Dark Arts professor and Ravenclaw Head of House.

"I have Malfoy, Weasley, Liz, and Caleb," she scoffed.

With a quick kiss, they were both on their brooms and playing _their _game. The game that found love in themselves and each other. They loved it up to this day and forever would.

(Or should I say Wood?)


End file.
